


Old friends fighting

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Just what the title says.





	Old friends fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).

Old friends fighting once again,  
Ripping apart what they've just rebuild.  
A deadly dance of light and metal,  
Blows that would fell ordinary men.

This time they're alone.  
No one around to stop them  
And safe them from themselves.  
There is only one end left now.

One draws blood, the other stumbles.  
Great heroes fall down deep.  
If they had known their destiny,  
Would they have bothered?

Silence is a heavy blanket,  
Covering the broken body.  
Broken armor, broken shield.  
There are no victors here.


End file.
